fantasyleagueofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Power Rankings-Week 3
<---Week Two Introduction Twenty teams have started 2-0 in LOC history. 14 of those teams have made the playoffs. Only one has won the Glory Bowl. Twenty teams have started 0-2 in LOC history. 9 of those teams have made the playoffs. Only one has won the Glory Bowl. A Week One Note I was behind on calculating my TPS (Total Points Scored) this week but when I did I found something completely anomalous. Literally everybody's bench went off. And to make it even more interesting, the top five benches were all on losing teams. A Week Two Note Well, I wrote the above section before we all played our week two games, so now I can see that a trend is developing because here is everyone's week two bench: The only difference here is that this week five of the top six highest scoring benches wre on WINNING teams instead of losing teams. I don't know what any of this means. Could be a clue to unlock the secret location of the lost city of Atlantis. Monthly Meetings While going through and updating everyone's head-to-head histories this week, I noticed a very odd scheduling quirk for momma and Paddock. These two are among the original seven owners in the LOC, the Tim Mara and Bert Bell to Commish's George Halas, Duck's Curly Lambeau, Papa's Charley Bidwell, RIPDab's Art Rooney, and Pain Train's George Preston Marshall. And yes, I spent way too much time choosing the team founders that best fit the description of the LOC managers. I digress. These two teams have NEVER played each other in November. In fact, of their 12 total meetings (including this season's upcoming week 8 matchup), they have played in October 7 times! It made me start to wonder when we've all played each other, and what trends I might be able to counteract with future schedules to further balance the league's power dynamic. Because...you know, I don't have enough going on. Every week this season I will add a new chart for each of our teams in order to show WHEN we have played each other throughout our franchise histories. I guess I'm really scraping the bottom of the barrel for new chart ideas. Here is this weeks chart showing which months Paddock 9 has played each team (minimum 3 seasons) in the LOC through the 2019 regular season: How about Paddock vs. Shotti...7 times in October and just once in November-December combined. I know, this stuff is probably only interesting to me. Stat Chat As we kick off the final season of the second decade of the 21st century, I wanted to devote a section each of the next few weeks to looking back over some of our all-time charts to gain some perspective heading towards the meat of the season and onwards into our tenth year in 2020. This week, let's take a look at the all-time franchise point totals (regular season/playoffs combined). This chart combines points scored in every game played by each franchise (regular season and playoffs). Updated Through 1/1/19. Once considered a mediocre franchise, GBM has ascended into second place on the all-time combined scoring list and trails only Duck Punchers for first place. A slow start to 2019 has put that achievement in jeopardy, but there is still a long season ahead. Momma, who once held the record, has since been passed by four other teams and continues to drop. The threat looms for them to be overtaken by The Shotti Bunch, who has played 14 fewer games. Shotti is averaging over 600 more points a season than Bell of Da Ball, who is on pace to just narrowly pass JarJar Stinks three season record of 8725 points by the end of the 2019 postseason. Papa is the lowest scorer of the Original Seven, but he is looking good in 2019 and might be able to give those point averages a good boost heading into 2020. Other stats of note: * Momma has tied the league record for most weeks spent in last place (16). * Shotti becomes the second team to win 60 regular season games (Duck Punchers being the first). * Duck Punchers becomes the 8th team to record 50 losses (reg season/playoffs combined). Shotti still has not hit 40 losses. * Duck Punchers becomes the 8th team to record 40 regular season losses. * Papa becomes just the second team to hit 60 regular season losses. He joins Paddock 9 on the list. * Bell of Da Ball, in their third season, finally notches their 9th regular season win and moves up to 12th on the regular season win list. * Bell also has a chance to put an end to their record of most consecutive games without back-to-back wins (22) if they can defeat the Commish in week 3. * Silver Lining: In their loss, GBM has tied their franchise record of most consecutive regular season games scoring over 200 (9 games). Series Recaps * Bell of Da Ball gets their first win against Sweet Dee, evening the series (1-1). Next Matchup: Week 6 * Now tied in regular season matchups (5-5), Paddock 9 owns the overall series edge over momma (6-5). Next Matchup: Week 8 * Pain Train pulls to within one game of Duck Punchers, who still leads the series (6-5). Next Matchup: Week 11 * RIPDab wins to extend their series lead over Papa (8-6). Next Matchup: Week 11 * The Shotti Bunch is well ahead of GBM in their franchise series (9-5). Next Matchup: N/A Things are Looking Up? All Good Things Come to an End? It’s early, but first place is first place. Congrats to Paddock 9 for leading the league through two weeks for the first time. But do all good things come to an end? Surely he can't keep rolling Will Fuller out there and hitting three-hundo. Here is how first place teams finished through the first seven years of the LOC. Bust Watch Joe Mixon. EWWW! Survivor Update Everyone picked right except Butt. Power Rankings It's week two but injuries are king once again in the LOC. 1(5). Paddock 9 (2-0) Injury Concern: Marlon Mack Ugh. I don't want to do it, but I don't see a choice. The team has played really well. Regression soon come, but for now we gotta give P9 some love. Let's see how Mahomes and his Mahomies fair against a stingy Baltimore offense this week. 2(6). The Shotti Bunch (2-0) Injury Concern: Tyrell Williams Blowing the doors off of teams might be in the rear window for TSB, but they are still the same old Shotti with another 2-0 start. If someone could do me a favor and not shit their pants like I did against Shotti that would be great. 3(1). Sweet Dee (0-2) Injury Concern: Damien Williams (illness) Has Commish finally snapped? An 0-2 team in the top three? Sweet Dee is second in the league in scoring and has caught bad matchups in the opening weeks. She's still the defending champ, but the question has to be asked: Are Damien Williams and Juju miscast as ones in their respective offenses? If so, the foundation of this team could be crumbling. 4(2). Duck Punchers (1-1) Injury Concern: None What the absolute fuck was that? A 275 week followed by 159? Couldn't do that against me, huh? Just like Papa, Duck learned the hard way what happens when you stock up on one team and that team does poorly. Also, DUKIE! EWW. Maybe this team should be called the Duke Punchers. Or the Duke Pukers. Or something. 5(7). RIPDab (2-0) Injury Concern: David Njoku, Tevin Coleman Cake walk schedule for the cake lover in the early going but no one can be too upset about it since last year he got screwed almost every week of the season. They have already tied their longest winning streak from last season. Speaking of screwed, how does playing the league's hottest team in week three sound? Njoku has a broken hand so the league's third place team is rolling with...Will Dissly. Duke puke! 6(9). Pain Train (nice) (1-1) Injury Concern: Devin Singletary, Sterling SHepard Pain Train went out and grabbed literally every player they could that went off in week one, and somehow that worked. The team played a LOT better and is facing the struggling momma squad this week. Let's see if Mixon can get it going. 7(4). Papa's Posse (1-1) Injury Concern: DeSean Jackson, LeSean McCoy You just can't start the entire Philly offense and expect that things won't go terribly wrong. Half the WR-corp is injured, which means half of Papa's WR-corp is injured. This team is already regretting a pass on Chris Godwin as his second keeper. But this is no time for doubts. A huge showdown with Shotti looms and they are still fourth in scoring on the season. 8(3). Garoppoblow Me (0-2) Injury Concern: None When you lose games by 3 points you really start to question things. Like, what if I hadn't started a player who scored the same amount of points as my couch? What if Kupp had made it another half a yard and gotten Goff the 40-plus TD bonus? What if I actually quit fantasy football instead of just saying it every year? GBM has already tied their longest losing streak from last season. 9(8). Bell of Da Ball (1-1) Injury Concern: James Conner James Conner is looking like a huge problem for Bell with the Pittsburgh offense sputtering, and they don't have a franchise QB with Cam Newton hurt. But they have a shot at making a HUGE statement this week by winning back-to-back for the first time since early 2012 and going above .500 in defeating the Commish. 10(10). ma ma momma said (0-2) '''Injury Concern: '''Alshon Jeffery, soul Momma has now followed up a 36-16 streak with a 13-28 streak. It's not too late to turn this thing around, but they are just not scoring points and there isn't much on the waiver wire. This is especially disappointing since they stocked up so much on early picks this year. There is good talent but it's a lot of boom-or-bust (Penny, Malcolm brown, Sammy Watkins, etc.). I can't wait to play this team. I might actually get a win. Matchups * Sweet Dee vs. Duck (5-4) * Pain Train vs. momma (7-5) * Shotti vs. Papa (8-2) * Garoppoblow Me vs. Bell of Da Ball (2-0) Matchup of the Week - LIVE from the Matchup of the Week * Paddock 9 leads the series over RIPDab (6-5) Two of the remaining three undefeated teams square off in an early matchup of rival podcast hosts. Marlon Mack is missing practive with a calf injury and Paddock is a 20-point dog, but he is our highest scorer on the season so RIPDab comes in as the true underdog. None of these players are going on MNF, so we'll have a victor by Sunday. It kicks off tonight with Tennessee D, but Dab has the clear edge with Cowboys vs. Dolphins on Sunday afternoon. Aaron Jones might be splitting carries evenly with Jamal Williams, per LaFleur, so that is a huge issue, and Edelman (who has not played well against the Jets) is having his targets reduced because of Antonio Brown. But for Pat, Mahomes is getting his toughest matchup yet and he has a LOT of Chiefs starting. Great NFL team, but will it translate to fantasy? We're about to find out.